1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and television receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of receiving apparatuses for receiving broadcast signals have been used, such as television receivers which can receive digital broadcast signals and analog broadcast signals (for example, refer to JP 2004-032231A), and a set top box which enables to select a channel to receive a desired broadcast signal (for example, refer to JP 2004-343730A).
Further, in the receiving apparatuses such as the above-described television receivers, a set top box or the like, a newly developed apparatus which is provided with a plurality of external input terminals for connecting with external devices and has an external-input switching function to input a video and/or audio signal output from a desired external device through the external input terminals by selecting an external device to be used corresponding to every external input terminal, has been developed (for example, refer to JP 2005-218002A).
However, some external devices output a video and/or audio signal as a broadcast signal (RF signal) of a certain channel (for example, regular broadcast Channel 3 and Channel 4 in U. S.). In order to receive a picture by receiving such RF signal output from the external device with the receiving apparatus, it is necessary to connect the external device with the receiving apparatus and further to tune to a frequency of RF signal. Therefore, the above-described external-input switching function cannot select the external device which outputs RF signal, and demands a user to execute a separate operation to tune to a frequency of RF signal of a channel, which causes a problem that involves troublesome operation.